


At The Corner of Happy and Healthy

by kybrkylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben Solo is a Mess, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Pharmacist!Ben, Pharmacist!Rey, Pharmacy Technician, Protective Ben Solo, Reylo - Freeform, Texas, Touch-Starved, pharmacy AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kybrkylo/pseuds/kybrkylo
Summary: Rey just wanted to know who the man with the hot voice on the other end of the phone was. Knowing that he was just a few blocks down the street only added on to her curiosity and excitement.Ben Solo, pharmacist, and owner of Solo's Pharmacy & More. His first day and already he's wondering why the hell there was a British voice on the line when he only called the closest pharmacy down the road.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Rey, Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	1. Consult Please!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first ever Reylo fic and I hope it's not too bad or anything. :)   
> Feel free to leave kudos and comments!

11:32 AM. The day had barely started and Rey was not looking towards her 8-hour shift today. Lucky it was Sunday and that meant the pharmacy closed at 6 instead of 9. That she was thankful for. Four years ago, Rey Niima graduated from The University of Texas at Austin with her Pharm D. She then settled in the homey suburbs of Austin, Texas and was offered a job at her local Walgreens as a pharmacy manager. Having come from the most dangerous and disgusting parts of England, bouncing from one foster home to another, she saw this as an opportunity to start over. To reinvent herself and become somebody instead of nobody. Now being 31, she’s never had to worry about money or where her next meal was going to come from. 

Luck. That’s what it was.

Currently, she’s in the middle of verifying any scripts her two technicians have scanned and typed. Those two techs also happen to be her very best friends. Rose Tico and Armitage Hux. They were also her housemates. Their fourth and final housemate would be Poe Dameron, also a pharmacist, but he was at an independent business.  _ Solo’s Pharmacy & More.  _ Just a few blocks down the street. They got less traffic than Rey’s store, but they always had their supply stocked, making it the place that Rey would recommend all her patients go to if her pharmacy didn’t have a certain drug in stock. (Although she was sure it was out of policy to not recommend another Walgreens first.) 

“Hey Rey, there’s a transfer call on 101.” Rey shouted a thank you at Rose and picked up the phone next to her and dialed the extension. 

“This is the pharmacist speaking. How can I help you?” Rose hadn’t told her which pharmacy was calling. She expected a call from CVS or the grocery store across the street like all other transfer calls she’s been getting today. 

But no, the voice that came after hers was deep and velvety. Definitely not Kaydel from across the street or Finn from the CVS down the road. She was suddenly so interested in who this was, and she hoped that they would keep calling in future transfers.

“Good morning, I’m calling in a transfer for a patient. Their date of birth is April 15, 1984.” Rey grabbed her designated transfer pad and began to jot down all the information this beautiful-sounding man was providing her. 

“Ok and what’s the patient’s first and last name?” The man told her and she nodded as if he could see her, but nonetheless still kept her hand ready to write. The man also gave her the other important information such as phone number and address. 

“Alright and what’s the drug?” Rey wanted to ask every single question one by one so that she never has to end this phone call ever. How can she possibly start to form a crush on someone who she doesn’t even know?

“Atorvastatin 20 milligrams. Dispense sixty tablets. Take one tablet by mouth daily. 3 refills remaining.” Rey doesn’t realize that this man sounded like he absolutely hated his job. Still doesn’t stop him from forming a tiny crush that will most likely go away in a day. She got the prescriber’s information and then finally the one question that Rey has been waiting for since she first heard his voice. 

“And which pharmacy is this? And who am I talking to?” Rey was shaking. Why was Rey shaking? She never shakes, not when she accepted her diploma, not when patients would yell right in her face, and certainly not when she’s talking to men. So why now.

“Solo’s Pharmacy & More. And this is Ben, I'm the pharmacy manager here.”  _ Ben. _ But what surprised Rey more was that he just named the same pharmacy that Poe works at. Oh was he going to get an earful from her tonight.

She hates to admit it, but she  _ really  _ doesn’t want this phone call to end. Rey was never one to disassociate from the world, especially at work, but she found herself not hearing anything going on around her, nor did she hear Ben repeating calling for her attention on the other end of the phone. 

“Huh, sorry. Hi Ben! I’m Rey, I too am a pharmacy manager here. Obviously duh, since I’m the one calling for a transfer.” She’s rambling and seems like everyone is noticing this too. She sees Hux at the drive-through window, eyebrows raised in her direction, and a small smirk dances across his lips. Rey feels her cheeks and the tip of her ears burn. Quietly cursing at the redhead, she turns her attention back to the man that’s on the phone. 

“Ok, well Rey, it was nice to meet you. We both have to go do our jobs now. Have a good day Rey.” What an asshole, she thought. But he’s definitely a hot-sounding asshole who could definitely take her out for a nice dinner if he asked. 

The rest of her shift went without any more phone calls from Ben Solo. Hux and Rose could tell that Rey was very much distracted. Usually, it only takes one loud yell for a consultation scan and Rey would on her way to the register with her barcode out, but today it took three loud yells and sometimes a shout of her name before she snapped out of whatever dazed she was in. Rey doesn’t even know why some stranger is making her so flustered. It’s not like she would even see him in person or anything really. 

“Rey? You’ve been on that same fill for a while. I can finish it up, we’re about to close” Rey looked down and saw the same blue tablets from 10 minutes ago staring right back at her. If she’s being honest, she started to lose count after thirty and it doesn’t help that the dispensing quantity is ninety tablets. She poured the pills back into its container and stepped to the side to let Rose take her spot. 

“Yeah, um okay that’s fine. I’ll go ahead and start the files.” Glancing around the pharmacy, she noticed Hux and all the trash bins were missing. Meaning he probably went to the back to throw them out and get more supplies like the drams and tops. Rey went over to the script bin and started to sort out the prescriptions to make sure the correct ones were in there. She did the same for the controlled script bin, making sure to place the required sticker on the back. After putting them in prescription folders and placing them in the appropriate drawer, she started to finish checking the last few people out before Hux came back and took over. Going back to her station she verified the remaining prescriptions that Rose had filled before she heard the cranking of the blinds. 

It was 6 o’clock. She can now finally go home and wallow in embarrassment for not being on top of her game today. And maybe after that, do a little Facebook search to see if there were any accounts that had a face that matched the voice. 

“Boss, Rose left to go pick up Finn and Poe. So, I’m riding home with you.” Well her plans of moping went awry. 

Rey tossed Hux her car keys, knowing she'll most likely be distracted once more. Then she remembered what Hux had said just moment ago. About Rose picking up Poe. The same Poe who was her housemate and works at the same pharmacy as her faceless caller. She immediately texted Rose, trusting she wouldn’t out Rey to Poe or  _ Ben _ .

Rey felt her soul left her body. Holy shit. If the man in the picture was really Ben, then she’s fucked. Like really really fucked, because now her minuscule crush has now turned into a crush the size of Texas. Fuck, oh fuck her.

“What was that Niima?” She can feel Hux’s snicker from the driver’s seat. She knew if she waited to tell him what was up he wouldn’t mind, but she’s known Hux for years now and she knows he’s smart enough to piece one and one together. Unlike her other flatmates.

“Now, what and who exactly was on the phone this morning? You’ve been acting weird since then.” 

Rey guesses it wouldn’t hurt to tell Hux.


	2. Voice Kink? I think yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In comes Ben himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave any feedback, kudos, and comments :) I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

In the span of the driving to the grocery store and picking up everything they needed, Rey had managed to get Hux up to speed on what’s going on in her head. Well, actually nothing much was going on besides the image of Ben that Rose sent earlier. Holy shit his hands! If she didn’t have a hand kink before, she does now. And his hair, good God she’s never seen any man with hair that gracious. Her mind started to drift off to thoughts of him and her on her couch (that Finn’s coworker had given them) where his head was on her lap and she would play with his hair. 

“Rey. Fucking hell. Rey!” Hux wouldn’t admit it but she was the only one he could stand for a long time out of the three housemates of his. But now that she’s acting like a freshman schoolgirl when the star football player even glances her way, he was starting to rethink his choice of friends. She finally snapped out of whatever daze she was in and looked up at Hux with a small smile. 

“Rey, I love you so much, but you’re going kinda crazy.” Hux wasn’t wrong but she didn’t exactly have an explanation of why she was acting the way she was. 

“Hux what if he’s my soulmate?” This caused Hux to groan. He also groaned when he saw Rey just throwing in every junk food she saw into the cart. When she wasn’t looking, he started to put whatever he could back onto the shelves. 

“I’m just going to ignore what you just said. Also for being a pharmacist, you eat exactly how you tell others not to.” Rey stared at the cart, noticing both bags of Hot Fries and the box of Chips Ahoy (The chewy ones of course) were missing. She rolled her eyes, but Hux had a point, she’ll just grab them next week when she’s shopping alone. 

Without letting Hux know, Rey walked off to gather some more ingredients for whatever dinner the house as a whole agrees on. She reaches the aisle she’s looking forward to the most, aisle 32, the wine aisle. Her eyes lit up like a kid in a candy shop as she scanned every bottle that was aesthetically lined up on the shelves and racks. She grabbed a bottle of Sutter Home pink Moscato and turned on her heels to go and put it in the cart. On her way to Hux, a man way too tall rounds the corner from the left and knocks right into her and her wine. Annoyed, she gets back up and is about to start to tell the rude stranger off when her eyes land onto the man’s wrist, then her eyes run up his arm and then to his chest. He’s wearing a navy blue button-up and something about that watch seems so familiar. 

“Are you alright? You really need to watch where you’re going.” Rey scoffed. He didn’t sound a bit concerned about her. She finally lifted her head and locked eyes with the man. The man whose picture is burning a hole in her phone. The same man whose voice she seemed to have fallen in love from a call that was less than 5 minutes long. God, his face was much more detailed in person. Now that she’s so close, Rey sees all the various colored and sized moles that scattered across his long face. That didn’t stop her from yelling at him though. 

“Really? You knock into  _ me  _ and you tell  _ me _ that I need to watch where  _ I'm _ going? That’s gold!” She reached down and picked up the fallen wine bottle. Thankfully it didn’t break or anything because lord knows this man would’ve pinned the mess on her too. 

He reached up and ran his too-large hand through his perfect hair and laughed. “Oh, this is why you’re worked up. You’re British.” He laughed even harder. “This is so weird, it’s my first day in this city and you’re the second British lady I’ve had to deal with today.” Rey almost slapped him, but she had self-control. Instead, she decided to ask him about this annoying British lady, just to see his face when she reveals that surprise! It’s her. 

“Oh, there’s another one of me? Maybe it’s my twin?” She poked at him. Ben only rolled his eyes.

“Unless you have a sister named Rey and she’s a pharmacist at Walgreens, then no it’s probably not your twin.” This man dares to let out another laugh. “I gotta say though, she wasn’t that bad, I could just feel her zone out a lot over the phone which is annoying when I’m trying to do my job.” 

Rey didn’t know what to say. What even was she supposed to say to some guy who literally told her to her face that she’s annoying. Like “Hey yeah that annoying Brit? That’s me! I also find your voice to be pleasingly sexy.” Absolutely not! 

“No you’re right, I don’t have a twin named Rey, because I am Rey.” She looked straight into his eyes when she said that. The look on Ben’s face was a mix of shock and awe. With that she walked away, head held high. She whipped her phone out to update Rose on the whole situation. 

Rey put her choice of alcohol into the cart, her action startling Hux. She raised her eyebrows at her ginger friend. “And why do you look like you’ve just seen Harry Styles in the flesh?” He pestered Rey after seeing that her face was brighter and redder than usual. Her freckles were now a tinted pink instead of their usual dusty brown. Hux’s question only made Rey turn redder. 

“Shut up Hux, let’s check out and go home, our children are waiting for us at home you idiot.” Hux only laughed but made his way to the checkout line with Rey in tow. 

Hux hasn’t even turned the car off yet, but yet Rose was already at the passenger seat window. Her round face was smushed onto the glass waiting for Rey to notice her presence. When she did finally look up her eyes met with Rose and Rey let out a scream. This caused a domino effect of Hux accidentally honking the car horn and Finn and Poe to come rushing out the front door. Rey opened the car door expecting Rose to simmer down, but it seemed like she was only bubblier. 

“Rose you fucking almost gave me a heart attack. What the hell.” Rey really did hate her friends sometimes. The shorter girl didn’t bother with a reply, she only grabbed Rey’s arm dragging her back into the house and into her room. 

“Rey, ok you know how you texted me earlier about running into that panty-dropping man?” Rey nodded with a ‘Yeah’. “And you know how nosy Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum gets?” Rey nodded once more. “Well Poe had my phone to text himself something, but he saw I sent you those emojis, and in Poe’s mind that only means that we’re definitely spilling our deepest and darkest secrets. So he opened the thread up and read it.” Rey’s eyed widen in fear.

“No. Don’t tell me he saw…” 

“He saw, Rey.” 

The young pharmacist groaned and fell backward onto the bed. Her hands coming up to cover her eyes. She was fucked, the last thing she needed was for Poe to find out about her silly infatuation with his colleague. She could pack her bags and run away right now. Take a one-way flight to Wyoming and change her number. There was a knock at the door and in came Finn announcing that the food was here and everyone’s waiting on the girls to come out. Who knew that those three idiots were actually gentlemen. Rey felt Rose tap her ankles and asked her if she was going to go eat. Rey groaned again but sat up. 

“Yeah, I’ll meet you out there. Let me change real quick.” Rose nodded and bounced out the door, yelling for Hux to get her a plate. Rey was honestly so lucky to have such an amazing friend group. After changing, she made her way out to the living room where most dinners were held instead of the perfectly capable dining room they have. She sat down on the floor next to the coffee table hosting a variety of take-out and grabbed the cartons of food that she knew were hers. So far, no one’s mentioned Ben, they were focused on eating and the show that was playing on the screen in front of them. Until all the food was gone and now all they had in their hands were full wine glasses, as Poe started to open his big mouth. Rey should’ve retreated to her room the moment she finished her rice, she regrets ignoring the fact that she saw this moment coming. 

“So Rey, sweetheart, darling, my wonderful housemate and best friend. Tell me why you asked Rose to send you a picture of my friend Ben Solo.” Hux tried to hide his snicker by taking a sip of his wine. Rey sent a quick glare his way before turning her attention back to her other friend. 

“If you’ve read the texts, then you know that I didn’t even ask her to do all that.” Rey jabbed at Poe. “And I just wanted to know what he looked like, but in the form of words.” 

“She was on the phone with him this morning. The poor girl was distracted the whole day after that. A stuttering mess and lots of zoning out.” Hux added his very much unnecessary input. 

“I was not!” Rey cried out. She thought Hux was on her side. 

“Oh, the transfer? Yeah, I was supposed to call you myself, but I was busy with a consult. Kinda glad Solo did that, otherwise, we wouldn’t be having this amazing after-dinner entertainment.” Rey wanted to jump Poe and suffocate him with one of the many decorative pillows they have on their couch. 

“Ugh you bitches are annoying, I just think the guy, Ben, has a nice voice. I only wanted to match the voice with the face.” Rey admitted. 

“That settles this then! I’ll make sure Ben is the one to send and receive all transfers and calls from your location. That way you can hear his voice and never ever forget it.” Poe clapped his hands as if he’s just closed a billion-dollar deal. 

“Aww does little Rey have a voice kink?” Finn said with a mock baby voice and then laughed. Rey could feel the tips of her ears getting hot. The trio of men noticed this, only laughing harder yelling ‘She does!’ at each other. Rose only giggled telling the boys to knock it off. 

Rey stood up and brought her dirty dishes to the kitchen and placed them in the sink. “Finn you’re not funny and so what if I do? Are you really kink-shaming me right now, Mr. Vanilla?” She yelled from the kitchen. She could tell Finn had stopped laughing, but what Rey said only made Poe, Rose, and Hux laugh even harder. 

“Yeah yeah, go ahead and bully me for enjoying vanilla sex.” Finn pouted. Rey came back in and walked to where everyone was on the floor and kissed the top of Finn’s head. She bid everyone goodnight and got ready for bed. A part of her wishes Poe was joking, but the other parts of her wish that he wasn’t joking. 

“I will hear your voice again Ben Solo.” 


End file.
